A vehicle transmission includes a fluid filter for preventing or minimizing the size and quantity of suspended particulates, debris, or other contaminants in a supply of transmission fluid that are ultimately brought into contact with the moving components of the transmission, where such debris could potentially affect the performance and operation of various moving valves, gears, or other critical components. Likewise, a transmission filter may prevent particulates that are generated within the transmission housing itself from exiting the transmission housing. Typical particulates or debris include metal chips, pieces, or shavings resulting from dynamic contact between the mating hard gears, fine friction material residue resulting from clutch plate wear at the friction interface, or other such debris from the various system components that make up the transmission or that conduct the transmission fluid.
A transmission filter typical is contained within an outer filter housing and must be cleaned, replaced, or otherwise properly maintained on a regular basis. Proper filter maintenance is necessary to ensure the efficient flow of transmission fluid through the media within the transmission, unimpeded by any excessive accumulation of debris within the filter element, i.e. the portion of the filter through which the fluid supply flow and is filtered. Also, proper filter maintenance is needed to ensure that the filter element itself does not prematurely rupture due to a build up of differential pressure or fluid back pressure due to excessive debris accumulation.
Periodic maintenance of the transmission filter is often performed on a scheduled maintenance basis, with recommended filter replacement usually stated on mileage basis, for example every 30,000 miles of travel or annually. However, scheduled maintenance may be less than optimal for some operators. For instance, scheduled maintenance may require the manual logging and tracking of odometer readings, which may not always be performed reliably or consistently, potentially leading to a delayed or missed filter replacement. Also, scheduled-interval filter maintenance assumes common driving conditions and habits, when in fact variable terrain, shifting frequency, shift efficiency, traffic conditions, and other environmental and operating factors combine to make the actual useful life of a particular transmission filter unique to that vehicle and/or operator.